Somebody
by stratusskittles316
Summary: Trish is feeling lonely. When she starts liking Chris Jericho.. she is crushed to find that Jericho is dating Stephanie Mcmahon. Through her eyes, Jericho and Steph have what she wants... love. Will she find it, with a blonde canadian, or will she be alon
1. Default Chapter

A/n: New story, not much to say here. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Trish sat in her locker room, alone, but what's new. She got sick of keeping herself company, so she decided to head over to catering, maybe she'd find someone to talk to there. 

He was sitting at a table, all alone, so she decide to sit and talk with him

"Hey Chris, how's it goin?" she sat and he looked up from his plate of food. 

"Oh, hey Trish. I'm doin ok, how have you been?" He asked plainly. 

"I've been alright, a little lonley, but I guess that comes with the territory."

"I know how your feeling. I hate traveling alone. Hey, what'd ya say we go out and grab a bite to eat after the show, seeing as we're both alone and all?"

"That sounds really great Chris, I'll see you after the show.

"Later, Trish." he said as she got up to leave. 

"Oh, excuse me." She said as she almost ran into Christian who was headed in the same door she planned on exiting through. 

"No, excuse me... lady's first." He smiled cheesily and held open the door for her. 

She smiled to herself as she walked back to her locker room. 

****

"Trish, are you ready to go?" Jericho hollered from out side her locker room. 

"Yeah." She opened the door. 

"Here, let me get that for you." He took her bag.

"Thanks." She blushed a little when he made a face, expressing its heaviness. 

"So where do you want to eat?"

"I don't know, someplace where I can get a good burger and fries." She smiled and patted her stomach. 

"Oooh, sounds good." He laughed and patted his own stomach.

"Hehe." She giggled. 

Once they decided to on Outback Steakhouse he opened the door for her to the restaurant. 

After talking and laugh for a few hours and a few beers, Jericho dropped Trish off at her hotel. 

"Thanks for the meal Jericho, I'll cya later."

"No problem Trish, thanks for keeping me company...life on the road has been hard since Steph lost her job." 

"Oh. Yeah, you and Stephanie right?" Trish asked, half confused, half kicking herself. " I forgot about that lil' somethin'-somethin' there." She laughed and smiled. "Well, goodnight Chris."

"Night Trish."

She slammed the door and ran straight to her room, not wanting to feel the way she felt.

A/n: So what do you think? Please review if you love it or hate it. 


	2. Word of the wise dont cry infront of hea...

A/n: I'm typing this up when I really should be sleeping, but, eh, oh well. I can never sleep anyway. Thanks for the reviews guys! :-D Keep um' coming!

Disclaimer: I own nada. 

She dove onto the bed and buried her head into a pillow. Why? Why did she have to feel like this? Her mind wanted to think about Jericho, but it wasn't supposed to… Jericho had Stephanie, Jericho was happy… Trish had nothing. All she wanted to do was muddle through her mind, allowing tears to freely form puddles on her floor. This shouldn't even be bothering her, all they did was go to dinner, because they were both friends and traveling alone… the only difference was at the end of the day Jericho got to go home to Stephanie, and Trish came home to no one. She could pretty much figure that someday she was going to have to face up to fact… there never was going to be any body. She was going to be alone. 

Trish got out of bed very hesitantly. She wanted to do anything other than go to work. She'd just have to go there, put on the same façade, sir rah, sir ah, come back to a hotel room and then wake up and do it all again. Plus… she'd have to see Jericho there. Here crush on him would deepen and she knew when she got home, she'd feel worse than when she left. 

Trish entered the backstage area, waving to Stacy as she and Tested passed by hand in hand. She turned the corner and saw Matt give Lita a kiss on the cheek before they separated. She smiled her trademark and winked at Lita as she sped up her pace. Next she saw Torrie sitting with Edge giggling her heart out. She knew Torrie had been crushing on him for quite sometime now. Once again she smiled knowingly at Torrie and continued walking. When she saw Steven Richards chasing after a hysterical Victoria, she took off running to her locker room. 

She slammed the door and fell back on it, letting her body slide slowly towards the floor. Was this national Make-Trish-Feel-Lonely-Day or what? She exhaled heavily, the urge to cry becoming greater, when a productions assistant knocked on her door. 

"Trish, cards up in catering." 

"Thanks." She sniffed, looked in the mirror, deemed herself okay and headed to catering.

She walked in and got in line for food. As she walked past the door towards a table, she heard people yelling and stopped to see what was going on.

"NO VINCE, she might be fired, but she's MY GUEST and YOU can't stop her from coming to shows with ME!" A red hot Jericho screamed at Vince McMahon. Stephanie was there also, with her back against a wall, crying her eyes out. 

"It sickens me Jericho that you would stoop so low as to date a SLUT like MY DAUGHTER! I won't let this go unnoticed Chris! One wrong move and your gone! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Vince actually helped them out in the last part, as he stormed off somewhere. 

"Shhh, Steph, come here baby." Trish still observed as Stephanie collapsed into Jericho's protective arms. 

"That bastard doesn't deserve you." He kissed the top of her head. "It's gonna be alright." He held her out at shoulders length so eh could see her face. "Let me see you smile beautiful." He kissed the tip of her nose. And she smiled up at him, everything would be alright, she could look in his eyes, and she knew. 

Trish, on the other hand was growing worse and worse by the minute. She decided to go sit down before her tears started falling. 

She just poked at her pasta, not feeling hungry anymore. 

__

I hate public display of affection. 

Her mined sulked. She didn't want to be here. Now she was starting to get a head ache. She placed her face in her hands, letting them travel to the back of her neck, keeping her eyes closed. When she got home the façade could go down, she'd wrap her self in a blanket and lay in bed, awake, the whole night. 

"Jericho! Ahaha! JERICHO! Seriously… calm down!" A now smiling Stephanie and a joking Jericho entered catering. 

"What?" He had his arm thrown haphazardly over her shoulder and looked at her appalled, but then he cracked a smile and she punched him in the stomach. "Oooh! Oww! Don't be so violent Stephy! Anger management!" 

She smirked that McMahon family smirk, "Anger management this!" She swung back like she was going to punch him but he grabbed her arm and quickly swooped her over his shoulder, "CHRIS JERICHO!!" She shirked, "Put me DOWN!" She was kicking and shirking and he just smiled and walked out of catering, Stephanie and all. 

"Leave it to Jericho and Steph to make a scene." The voice startled Trish and broke her brooding thoughts. 

"Heh, I guess so." She laughed through her teeth as Christian sat down across from her. "So, how have you been?"

"Alright, how about you?" He replied. 

"I've…been great." She tried to smile believably but ended up feeling utterly pathetic. She quickly darted her eyes back to her pasta. 

He studied her for a moment before inquiring, "Are you sure? It doesn't seem like it."

She continued to look at her food. She hated it when people questioned her like this. All the thoughts of what was wrong with her life would come flooding back, and the tears would soon follow. She tried to put on the brave front, but looked pathetically at Christian, "Yes," she paused, her voice weakening from tears, "Yes, I'm fine. I have to get going." She got up frantically, not wanting any one to see this Trish. She started running out of the catering area and straight towards her locker room. 

"Trish, wait!" Christian chased after her. 

He raced to her an she was in a full out bawl now. She held her arms at the sides of her head, face scrunched up and all, trying as hard as she could to hide from Christian, there just was anywhere to go. 

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine." She just kept repeating it, maybe she'd start to believe it. Or more importantly maybe Christian would. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Trish," Christian grabbed her arms to try and stop her pacing. 

She desperately need to put up the mask. She tried and tried but every time she looked at Christian, who was holding her now, she'd tear up again. 

"What's going on Trish, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, Christian." She gave a weak smile. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." she smiled and he gave a look of disbelief. "Its just…" she wiped her eyes, "Its just we're standing in front of a heater, PHEW!" She opened her eyes really big and fanned herself. He looked at her confused. "You know, hot air, its hard to stop crying, because its hot… and then it stings….you know… burning sensation…. oww.. eyes… watering… makes you keep crying… but your PREFECTLY fine." She stopped rambling and gave him the most pathetically over done smile. 

He didn't say anything.

"Well, I've gotta run, got plans to keep." She smiled again.

"Ok…Trish are you sure your…."

"Yes," her voice cracked at the lie, "See ya." 

"Bye…" He gave her an odd look.

She walked as fast as her petite legs would allow to her locker room, grabbed her bag and raced to her car, not looking up once, out of fear she'd break down again. 

A/n: So what'd ya think? Oh, just a little thingy here, the whole crying in front of a heater thing is true, and I speak from experience. 


	3. Numb

A/n: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but hey, that's life! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! Keep um' coming! :-)  
  
She was numb by the time she hit the highway. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks, but by now she didn't even notice. She just kept driving. Thank god there weren't many people driving because her vision was too blurry with tears to see anything other than hazy headlights. She wasn't sure how long she'd been driving, but she could careless.  
  
Toronto.  
  
Was where she was headed. North-bound.  
  
Her heart felt cold. She wasn't even sure it felt at all. She new it could, but it had been so long since it felt love, she was beginning to doubt it ever had. Sure, she has a few boyfriends in her day, but they were never serious, and it never amounted to anything, love wise. It always turned into a friendship... maybe that was all she was good for. Maybe she just wasn't cut out for love.  
  
She finally came out of her trance when a car honked at her as she sped through a red light. She didn't realize she'd made it to a city. She decided to pull off the road and find a hotel.  
  
After she slammed the door and checked in, she slowly sulked up to another night in a cold lonely single bed of a hotel room. She stripped off her jeans opting to sleep in a big sweat shit and pink pj pants.  
  
She crawled into bed and turned out the light. All she could do was lie awake, mind racing, even though her body willed her to sleep. What should she do now? Christian had clearly seen through her, he would have to be a retard to have not. Now she would probably be bombarded with questions and have to come up with new answers. Oh well, for now she should really try and sleep.  
  
Her last thoughts were of Jericho... and what he might be doing right now...  
  
"Chris, why is my dad such an ass?" Stephanie pondered aloud as Jericho drove.  
  
"Steph, I really can't answer that... but I swear to god if he..." He voiced started to deepen in anger.  
  
"Chris," She placed her calming hand on his, "Chris don't worry about it. If he tries to pull something, then we'll pull right back."  
  
"Yeah, and then I'd be fired, then what?"  
  
"No, anything he does I can have my mom reverse. She adores you."  
  
"What about you?" He asked, turning the attention off himself, "Don't you want to get your job back?" He knew sitting around the house was killing her.  
  
"You know, as much as I miss it, and it kills me not working, this whole relaxing thing is starting to catch on. I think I just need sometime, to re- evaluate my life and give my father sometime to cool off. Besides, if I get bored, I can just go to shows with you, and then run off and sleep with Hunter!" She ended a serious statement with a joke.  
  
"Oh, I see how it is; you're a slut using me for fringe benefits."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
He glanced at her, and she just smirked.  
  
"Goddamn, do I love you!"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
A/n: So what'd ya think? Thought I'd end this chappy off with a little Jericho/Steph!! Please review! 


	4. Its a small world

Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! :)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own jack.  
  
Trish rolled out of bed and found herself in close contact with the floor. If that was what she needed to do to get up her bruises could suffice. She wasn't sure how long she'd slept, she figured not long. When she saw the clock read 4 a.m. she crawled back into bed, but sleep wouldn't come.  
  
Finally at 6 she decided to get up and go for a run. After running for what seemed like hours, she came back to her room and hopped in the shower. She felt a shiver go up her spine when she saw the mold on the ceiling. At the time she didn't realize it, but she didn't even check the card before she stormed out yesterday. At the rate she was going she wouldn't have a job come Monday. Her stomach growled out of neglect, it had been a while since she'd eaten anything. She pulled on some baggy sweat pants and a tank top. She was actually wearing her glasses as she went to find the hotels diner... if it had one.  
  
"WOW, this is a SHITTY hotel!" Stephanie cringed.  
  
"Hey, if you wanted to drive us all the way to Winnipeg, you could have taken the wheel!" He pulled out the rickety dinning room chair for her. She just pouted at him. "Oh must you give me the puppy out!? WHY?! "ANYTHING but the puppy pout!" He whined.  
  
Trish walked into the dinning room, starring at her feet. She grabbed a glass of OJ and a few dounut holes from the breakfast "buffet". She glanced up when she hear laughter, only to see Jericho and Stephanie. They noticed her and waved her over to join them.  
  
"Hey Trish."  
  
"Hey guys," She smiled.  
  
"How's your family?" Stephanie asked, out stretching a hand to Trish.  
  
"Huh?" She looked at her confused.  
  
"Christian said you had to leave before your match yesterday because of a family emergency."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm a little tired. Yeah, my grandma fell and broke her hip; I guess she has been asking for me."  
  
"Aww, that's too bad Trish."  
  
"Yeah, I drove all night, and I really probably should get back on the road. You guys headed to Winnipeg?"  
  
"Yup. I hope all is well with your family. See ya later." Jericho said.  
  
"Bye guys."  
  
This was just great! Not only did Christian sense her pain, now he was covering up lies for her! She wasn't sure if she should run to him, or run away and hide.  
  
A/n: I am really sorry it is so short, like most of these chapters are. I have another one written, and I was thinking of combining them, but I have had mega-writers block lately and I am basically working off the storages of chapters I already have written in my notebook! I will update as soon as I can! 


End file.
